A Frozen Heart Can Shatter Too (traduction)
by Melody Swift
Summary: Jack a été livré à lui-même durant les trois premiers siècles de sa vie. Et quelques jours ne suffisent pas pour oublier 300 ans de négligence. Les Gardiens le comprendront lorsqu'ils découvriront son plus grand désir.


**Salut tout le monde ! Voici un petit one-shot que j'ai traduit spécialement pour vous ! Cette fois, je m'attaque à mon petit Jack Frost.**

 **/ ! \ Disclaimer : cette fiction ne m'appartient, c'est une traduction de la fiction ''A Frozen Heart Can Shatter Too'' de Rosae-Sif / ! \**

* * *

Un cœur gelé peut aussi se briser

Être un Gardien n'était pas un travail des plus simple. Cela s'accompagnait de nombreuses tâches et responsabilités qui ne s'appliquaient généralement pas aux esprits normaux, et un nouveau Gardien trouverait forcément ce travail écrasant. Aussi, afin de les aider à s'adapter, ils recevaient le droit à un souhait lorsqu'ils entraient en service. Nord avait souhaité de l'aide, des Yétis et des elfes qui l'aideraient (certains plus que d'autres) à fabriquer les jouets qu'il livrait aux enfants du monde entier. Le Terrier avait été le souhait de Bunny et grâce à lui, à ses rivières de peintures et ses gardiens de pierre, Pâques était devenue une fête des plus importantes. Dent, de son côté, bien qu'ayant toujours eu l'aide de ses fées, n'avait obtenu son majestueux palais qu'une fois devenue Gardienne. Personne ne savait ce que Sable avait souhaité. Il était l'aîné des Gardiens et par conséquent, aucun des autres esprits n'avait pu être témoin des changements dus à son souhait.

Jack, de toute évidence, trop occupé à réparer les dégâts causés par Pitch, n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire le sien. Cependant, une fois que tout ce qui devait être fait avait été fait, Nord fut le premier à interroger Jack à ce sujet. A ce moment-là, tous les Gardiens étaient réunis au pôle, autour d'un bon feu, à l'exception de Jack qui était recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait laissé penser aux autres Gardiens qu'il était fatigué des évènements de la semaine dernière. Nord, qui venait juste de se rappeler que Jack n'avait pas encore fait son vœu, se retourna pour lui faire face, interrompant par la même occasion le discours de Dent sur la façon dont les enfants ne se souciaient plus de leur santé dentaire. Le Gardien avait été plutôt silencieux et Nord ne voulait pas qu'il se sente à l'écart alors il prit la parole :

« Tu penses à ce que tu veux souhaiter, n'est-ce pas ? » Il souriait et une légère espièglerie se trouvait dans son ton taquin.

La question sembla soudainement ramener Jack à la réalité et il faillit tomber de la fenêtre, réussissant à se rattraper de justesse en s'équilibrant sur son bâton. Une fois qu'il fut stable, il prit quelque secondes pour réfléchir aux mots de Nord avant de se reprendre. Un regard confus se répandit sur son visage quand il comprit le sens de ces mots. Il se tourna entièrement vers Nord, la tête inclinée sur le côté et les jambes repliées contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''souhaiter'' ? » demanda-t-il avec cette même confusion.

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Nord d'être confus. Le souhait était quelque chose de connu par tous les esprits. Il répondit à Jack sur un ton plus lent, presque prudent.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? » Jack secoua la tête.

« _Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous ainsi_ ? » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

C'est Bunny qui poursuivi, depuis l'endroit où il discutait avec Sable :

« Sérieux Flocon, tu vivais sous un rocher ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tout le monde connait le Souhait. »

Cela lui valu une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Sable, qui avait à présent un air indigné imprimé sur le visage.

Avant que Jack ne puisse répondre au commentaire de Bunny, Nord choisit de lui expliquer :

« Quand un esprit devient un Gardien, il y a souvent beaucoup de travail à cause du nombre de croyant qui augmente. Pour compenser cela, l'Homme de la Lune offre un vœu à chaque Gardien. Par exemple, j'ai obtenu mes Yétis et Dent a demandé son palais. »

Jack prit une seconde pour réfléchir.

« On peut souhaiter n'importe quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. Sa voix paraissait tellement plus discrète que d'ordinaire que même Bunny ne dit rien.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Nord pour confirmer.

« Oui, à quelques exceptions près. L'Homme de la Lune ne peut tuer personne ni réécrire le passé, mais sinon nous pouvons souhaiter n'importe quoi. Normalement, tu aurais dû faire ton vœu lorsque tu es devenu un Gardien mais le moment n'était pas très bien choisi. L'homme de la Lune devrait te l'accorder lors de la prochaine pleine lune. »

Cela apporta un silence dans la pièce, un silence durant lequel chacun attendit la réponse de Jack.

Juste au moment où Jack ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, un grand bruit ressemblant énormément à une explosion survint de la fenêtre que Jack avait occupée. C'était Vent qui tentait depuis un moment déjà d'attirer l'attention de Jack, et qui venait tout juste de faire céder le verrou de la fenêtre. Il se précipita autour de Jack, tourbillonnant, tournant et se tordant un peu en panique. Pour les autres, cela ressemblait à n'importe quel coup de vent, mais pour Jack, c'était des mots désordonnés et difficiles à distinguer. Il s'adressa au vent avec douceur.

« Calme-toi, Sud. Je ne peux pas te comprendre quand tu t'agites comme ça. »

Les autres regardèrent avec stupéfaction l'ouragan, qui été apparu quelques secondes plus tôt, se transformer en une brise légère grâce aux étranges mots que Jack avait prononcés. Alors que Vent ralentissait, Jack pu enfin comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna rapidement vers les autres Gardiens.

«Hé-les-gars-je-dois-partir-Eté-ravage-encore-l'Antarctique-Bye ! » Cria-t-il avant d'appeler Vent et de disparaitre.

Il y eu une sorte d'état de choc chez les Gardiens avant que Bunny n'exprime la pensée de tous :

« La vache, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! »

~Saut dans le temps~

Le souhait était censé être fait en toute intimité, mais avouons-le, personne ne respectait cette règle. Il était donc de notoriété publique qu'être choisi impliquait plusieurs oreilles indiscrètes collées à la porte. Il y avait cependant un problème puisque, pour que Jack ait connaissance de ceci, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un le lui dise, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Ainsi, pendant la nuit de pleine lune, Jack se tint dans la grande salle de l'atelier de Nord, sans elfes ni Gardiens. Seulement lui et le cristal érigé devant lui. Le clair de lune était prêt à éclairer la salle et à illuminer la pierre de sa lumière. Les autres Gardiens se tenaient tous derrière la porte craquante, chacun essayant de deviner ce que Jack allait souhaiter. Bunny paniquait en pensant à la possibilité que Jack demande un hiver éternel, ce qui empêcherait à coup sur le bon fonctionnement du monde. Dent pensait que Jack demanderait de nouveaux pouvoirs et Nord avait réfuté ces deux idées en déclarant qu'il allait demander un grand château de glace. Sable, quant à lui, aurait semblé plutôt indifférent s'il ne paraissait pas préoccupé par quelque chose.

Un silence tomba sur les Gardiens lorsque la Lune se mit en place, ses rayons se reflétant sur la pierre et remplissant la pièce de motifs blancs qui dansaient sur les murs. Jack se redressa. La Lune l'illuminait de toute part. Sa posture était inhabituelle : il tenait son bâton pressé contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une troisième jambe et il semblait un peu fermé. Si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait remarquer une certaine insécurité se frayer un chemin sur son visage.

Avec sa silencieuse voix, la Lune s'adressa à Jack :

« Bienvenu, Gardien de l'amusement. Tu as prêté le serment de protéger les enfants de ce monde et en récompense, je t'offrirai la chose que tu souhaites le plus au monde. »

A ces mots, Jack sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Ses coudes étaient rentrés, la grande majorité de son poids reposait sur son bâton et ses yeux fixaient le cristal qui lui faisait face. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne trouve le courage de lui répondre, et quand il le fit, sa voix n'était pas plus forte que celle d'un enfant en train d'avouer avoir mangé le dernier cookie du pot.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais peut-être avoir un… câlin ? Je comprends si j'en demande trop et je sais que vous ne pouvez pas forcément en faire autant. Je ne me soucie même pas de savoir qui me serre contre lui ou s'il part juste après. Tout me va. C'est juste que j'ai vu beaucoup de gens le faire avant, et ils avaient toujours l'air si heureux et puisque je n'ai jamais essayé, je me demandais si vous pouviez peut-être le faire. Mais si ce n'est vraiment pas possible, penses-tu que je pourrais au moins avoir quelqu'un qui ne me déteste pas ? Je ne sais pas vraiment comment me comporter avec les autres esprits, mais j'aimerais pourvoir prétendre que quelqu'un se soucie de moi, même si c'est juste pour un petit moment. »

Derrière la porte, les cœurs des Gardiens s'étaient d'abord brisés en un million de petits morceaux en entendant l'enchevêtrement de mot bégayés, puis ils avaient fondu en voyant son brillant regard bleu, si désespéré et implorant. Bunny pouvait sentir le petit rayon d'espoir de Jack le transpercer comme une épée, alors qu'il était complètement écrasé par les insécurités et les doutes du garçon. De son côté, Dent prenait sur elle pour s'empêcher de faire irruption dans la pièce et d'étouffer Jack dans ses bras.

Le souhait de Jack avait profondément choqué l'homme de la Lune et après quelques instants sans réponse, Jack décida que c'était une erreur et tenta de reprendre sa déclaration. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était beaucoup trop gourmand en en demandant autant, et que c'était égoïste de tourmenter quelqu'un en le forçant à prendre dans ses bras une monstruosité telle que lui. Cependant, bien qu'il voulait oublier les mots qu'il avait prononcés, son désir était tellement grand qu'il ne pouvait pas y renoncer, même s'il se réprimandait durement en son fort intérieur.

L'Homme de la Lune en avait assez entendu comme ça. Il ne parvenait pas à croire l'erreur qu'il avait faite et la torture qu'il avait fait endurer au garçon pendant toutes ses années. Il pouvait sentir la douleur s'échapper de Jack et, ne pouvant plus le support, commença à parler, faisant taire ces excuses que la Lune ne méritait pas.

« Jack Frost, Esprit de l'Hiver, j'ai entendu ton souhait, et il est bien en dessous de la limite autorisée. Aussi je me dois de te demander si tu es sûr de ton choix. »

Quand Jack releva les yeux vers la Lune, tous les Gardiens purent voir la douleur, la peine et la solitude de trois cents ans de haine. Celle de Bunny et des autres esprits saisonniers qui pensaient que Jack avait commis des crimes, là où il était simplement question de la volonté de Mère Nature. Ils purent voir toutes les décennies que le garçon avait passé à parler à des personnes qui ne lui répondraient jamais parce qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils se sont alors demandé s'ils pourraient un jour être pardonnés pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et, quelques secondes plus tard, ils réalisèrent une chose bien pire que tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ou imaginé.

C'était déjà le cas : Jack ne les avait jamais blâmé de l'ignorer ou de le négliger, ni même pour les abus qu'il avait subis. Il s'était seulement reproché à lui-même d'être indigne, d'être un monstre et de faire des choses qui n'auraient jamais du être faites.

La voix de Jack ne dépassa pas le murmure. Sa haine de soi le consommant alors qu'il répondit, dans l'incapacité de refuser. « Oui. »

La Lune inspira avant de poursuivre.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Selon les termes du contrat, ton souhait sera exhaussé dans un délai de trois jours. »

Et sur ces paroles, la Lune disparue lentement. Jack frotta ses yeux avec ferveur pour enlever tous les signes des larmes qui avaient réussies à s'échapper de ses yeux. Les Gardiens durent tendre l'oreille, à l'exception de Bunny, pour réussir à entrapercevoir les phrases marmonnées s'échappant de la bouche de leur nouveau Gardien.

« Idiot… Egoïste… Cupide… Criminel… »

Petit à petit, l'Esprit de l'Hiver se calma tandis que le cristal reprenait sa place dans le sol. Il lui fallut quelques respirations profondes avant de pouvoir rassembler assez de force pour se fabriquer un petit miroir de glace. Il s'examina à l'intérieur avant de se forcer à sourire. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que les Gardiens remarquèrent à quel point son sourire paraissait faux.

C'est Sable qui prit la parole en premier. Au-dessus de lui, une image de Jack, des Gardiens derrière la porte et un X apparurent. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Nord pour déchiffrer le message et, lorsqu'il vit Jack se préparer à revenir, il se précipita rapidement vers la pièce principale. Les autres Gardiens comprirent immédiatement et s'empressèrent de retourner au salon, où cinq tasses de chocolat chaud les attendaient. Chaque Gardien saisit une tasse et s'assit pour essayer de faire croire qu'ils étaient là depuis longtemps. Après ce qui semblait être des millénaires, mais ce qui était en réalité deux minutes, Jack entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas été un comportement étrange, mais après ce qu'ils venaient de voir, les Gardiens le regardaient beaucoup plus intensément que d'habitude. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer la façon dont il s'isolait au bout du canapé, loin de Nord et Bunny (Dent et Sable étant assis devant le feu) ou comment il gardait une jambe sous lui, prêt à bondir pour s'échapper. Comment il cramponnait ses deux mains autour de son bâton, posé sur ses genoux, ou comment il lançait des regards d'envie au chocolat chaud posé sur la table, sans oser le prendre alors que chaque Gardien avait sa tasse dans les mains.

Alors qu'ils l'étudiaient tous, Jack commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous le poids de leurs regards.

« Si vous êtes inquiets, j'ai souhaité que l'hiver continue de manière autonome même quand je ne suis pas là… » Dit-il, sortant les autres de leur état de semi-transe.

C'est Bunny qui lui répondit :

« Nan, on essayait juste de deviner ton souhait. Simple curiosité. ».

Ce à quoi Jack répondit simplement par un sourire.

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas dire son souhait à d'autres personnes pour qu'il se réalise. »

La phrase avait été dite en rigolant mais les Gardiens pouvaient voir à quel point il était désespéré que son vœu soit exhaussé. A force de ruminer et de réfléchir, l'atmosphère habituellement légère s'alourdissait. Honnêtement, Jack commençait à considérer l'option d'inventer quelque chose pour s'enfuir quand Quenotte débarqua dans la pièce, bourdonnant quelque chose à propos d'un gobelin au palais des dents. Dent réagit rapidement.

Elles eurent une courte conversation que personne ne put suivre, puis elle annonça :

« Je vais devoir partir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je suis désolée, Jack, je sais qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial- »

« C'est bon, Dent. » La coupa-t-il en roulant des yeux. Elle hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, dit quelques mots à Quenotte et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle traversa la pièce pour l'étreindre dans ses bras et s'en alla hâtivement.

Jack sembla être en état de choc pendant un moment. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés à la limite du comique, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne secoue la tête et ne se mette à sourire. Ce sourire était différent de tous les autres. Il paraissait plus lumineux que le clair de lune lors d'une nuit sans nuages. L'esprit de l'hiver se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise alors que toute l'attention était portée sur lui. En se frottant la tête avec maladresse, Jack déclara :

« Eh bien, ce fut amusant les gars, mais je devrais retourner au travail. L'hiver est toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Puis il courut à la porte sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Avec leur sujet de préoccupation maintenant parti, les trois Gardiens restants partagèrent un silence lourd de sens, que Bunny rompit finalement.

« Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que nous avons complètement foiré. Le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est de ne pas recommencer. »

Il reçut des signes de têtes de ses deux collègues.

Il faudrait beaucoup de temps aux Gardiens pour guérir l'enfant qu'ils avaient oublié, mais c'était maintenant leur mission de rassembler les morceaux brisés d'un cœur pas si gelé que ça.


End file.
